The Frilly Idea
by LeMaskadra
Summary: Elaine buys Ban some lingerie. Ban is more than happy to comply.


I would like to thank my friend Lidia (sesshlidia at tumblr) for allowing me to use her art for the cover of this story ! Check her tumblr out for more Banlaine art !

 **Warnings : explicit, sexual content.**

* * *

It was an awful, terrible, _wonderful_ idea.

The corset is _too_ tight on his ribcage, and Ban can't breathe normally. The textile itched him on the seams, the silky lace way too delicate and _feminine_ for a rough and blunt man like him. He has to take in short, quick inhales as his face grows hotter by the second — his pectorals are pushed up and bulging atop with every constrained respiration.

All of this had been _her_ idea, to begin with, and he'd been too curious when she returned from town after a shopping session with the girls — Diane and Elizabeth giggling at her sides — and a pair of bouncing bags in her hand.

His surprise heightened when she pulled a red-laced corset from one bag and a set of thigh-highs, garters, from the other bag. He _aah_ -ed and _ooh_ -ed, thinking how _good_ these would look on her slender frame — only the glint in her eyes told him otherwise.

His breath caught at the sudden realization that these were for _him_.

It seemed ridiculous at first, fitting his muscular torso in the undersized clothing, but just as Elaine pulled him into this with a seriousness in her expression that demanded _obedience_ , the salacious idea made the blood sting his cheeks and her dominance all the more sinful.

She was assertive, and she had a very precise idea of what she wanted of him tonight, and so he obliged.

Now, the fabric slides over his skin and catches on the bumps of his abdominals — it sets neatly around his waist and cupped the underside of his pectorals as Elaine pulls at the strings in his back, the sharp tug enough to push the air out of his lungs with a gasp.

She makes him sit onto the bed and she rolls the long, silky socks on each of his legs, the gesture slow and deliberate as to avoid direct contact with his skin — clipping them to the garters with a snap to his bulging quadriceps.

And there, she ties him in lace like wrapping a present.

She leaves him there, in women's clothing, the silent command pinning him to the mattress and afraid to make a single move.

She likes watching him stir onto the bed from afar, his eyes tensely upon her as she sets comfortably in the armchair two meters away. She has one hand onto the armrest, one leg onto the other, and there she lets her eyes wander to him, a display of her own fantasy. She enjoys the sight of Ban laying on soft sheets and dressed in unusual clothing, shifting uncomfortably where the lingerie strained his body just a bit _too_ tight— ready to listen to her every word and _eager_ to do so. She waits a beat before giving her first instruction.

"I want you to show me how you want me."

His breath catch in his lungs — difficult when the corset is so fucking _tight_ around him — and Ban feels the weight of her heated gaze across his body. He knows she is watching his every movement with a palpable intensity — and how she wants him to show her how he's done when she hasn't been there all this time.

He is compliant as his hand makes a shy move to set between his legs where his hardened cock rests.

"Spread your legs a bit more, I can't see."

His skin flares with the flush, her authoritative tone a cue to overtake the shameful thoughts flooding his mind — and so he parts his legs, baring his most intimate parts for her to watch and _see_ , to her own enjoyment.

He's exhibing himself just like that, with the lewdness of the whole act crawling in his thoughts, her stare and _god_ he's already so, so hard it's _painful_. His hand finally sets on his cock, the jolt of warmth sending a shiver throughout his body, a white leak of come from the organ he's barely even touched yet — his teeth clash with a hiss. And up and down his hand moves, gliding along the length of him, smearing come and sweat, the cloth clutching at him, _restraining_ him and he can't he's about to —

"Don't come yet. Not until I say so." Came the abrupt command, a slap bringing his attention back to Elaine.

Lazily her own hand sneaks down her thighs and between as she slips in middle and index, thrusting in and out as her thumb rubs against the bundle of nerves, eyes firmly set onto him.

Ban is entranced by the sight, his hand halts to a painful stop as his aching cock is forgotten, he's just staring, he _knows_ he shouldn't be disobeying her, but the hypnotizing rock of her hips and her arm and the glimmer of her core are pulling him in like a moth to a flame —

"Don't stop, but don't come yet, Ban." The reminder pulls him back to the task at hand.

He moves again in similar movement, his hand mimicking her own from afar in rhythmical pumps around his cock.

His left one comes up to caress the frilly lace of the constricting corset, and how he wants to rip the cursed cloth away, but how he also wants to keep it as well, knowing how _wet_ it's making her by the glint of her fingers disappearing in and out… The pads of his own fingers set on his nipple in a firm rub and he twitches when he hears her whine, _god_ , she's biting her lip, half lidded eyes raking up and down his body — the pump of her fingers accelerate to a frantic rhythm, and so does his, the room is filled with their wet sounds and hot pants into the warm air.

"Elaine, I c-can't —"

"Ban, don't you _dare_ —" her hand twist and suddenly she clenches with a cry, her heat pulsing as she finger-fucks herself with despair, and how she wishes it was his hard cock, instead — she twists and contorts once again as the orgasm reaches its peak, her back arches as a small scream leaves her parted lips. Her breathing is harsh when she sags back into the chair.

"Come to me, _Ban_ ,"

Ban immediately jumps on all fours and ramps to her on the carpet, the glint of her cunt shining with her orgasmic fluids and drawing him in, and at once he sets his mouth firmly to her folds, sucking and lapping at her with hunger.

His hand all but _beats_ his cock with despair, the sweet taste of her flooding his mouth and she twists beautifully once again, thighs surrounding his head and clamping around him. Her heated moan rings in his ears and its a signal, his cue for his release, and he tries not to _shout_ as his cock jerks and releases sperm all over the frilly corset and the floor.

He's panting, hard against her wet mound, and Elaine feels his warm breath washing over her sore, sensitive lips, and she feels gross with the sticky fluids and saliva all over her thighs.

Ban rests his cheek on her thigh and looks up to her with absolute adoration. With a weak smile, he can't help but whisper " _God_ I love lingerie", and Elaine can only agree with that.


End file.
